The invention relates to automation of data acquisition, distribution and maintenance for casino gaming systems. More specifically, the invention automates data acquisition, distribution, and maintenance for casino gaming systems to allow casino operators to obtain accurate information on a greater number of players, hedge security and significantly enhance customer service in a casino environment.
Casinos have at least three primary areas of concern related to operations which are security, administration and customer service. Casino operators must process large quantities of data in order to most effectively manage these areas of operations in typical day-to-day business practice. These areas are dynamically linked, as the performance in any one area is relative to the effectiveness and/or efficiency of any other area.
Casinos employ the use of a network computing system, or a configuration of connected computing devices, in tandem with related software applications to facilitate the management of such data. In particular the network computing system, with related software applications provides casinos with methods to track players, request fills and credits, validate fills and credits, reconcile accounts or otherwise record, analyze and manipulate data indicative of casino operations. However, the existing systems employ inefficient processes to provide this functionality and require that casinos rely on less accurate data that is commonly derived from operator-entered data, which often requires operators to provide estimates, use historical assumptions, or otherwise provide inaccurate data. Furthermore, operators can become fatigued, only track a limited number of patrons, and may themselves be involved in illicit activities and may provide improper information for the purpose of defrauding the casinos.
In particular, table games such as black jack, roulette, and craps are among the most difficult to track, for a large variety of reasons. Table games are typically arranged in a group referred to as a pit, which is managed by a pit supervisor or a pit boss. The table games within the pit are subdivided into smaller groups referred to as sections, which are managed by floor supervisors under the direction of the pit supervisor. Floor supervisors generally are not provided with direct access to the network computing system, as there is typically one terminal available in each pit, which is primarily used by the pit supervisor or a pit clerk. The current system uses visual observation to oversee dealers, floor supervisors, and pit bosses, with remotely located surveillance officer(s) observing the entire casino through video surveillance means.
A table game""s integrity can be compromised inadvertently through dealer error, or by willful infractions such as fraud, theft or cheating. These problems often go undetected because the primary method for detection is visual observation. Even after willful infractions are suspected, casinos must surrender additional revenue in order to obtain evidence. Further, when a dealer or supervisor observes a willful infraction on the part of a patron or another employee, there is no discreet method of communicating detailed information within the prior systems.
Dealers for table games must clock in and out at centrally located time clocks, which often results in lost productive time between the time the dealer clocks in and the time they reach the table. Furthermore, dealers are commonly given a twenty (20) minute break for every hour on a table game to reduce errors caused by mental fatigue. Unfortunately, some dealers take advantage of the system and return from their break late. There is no practical method for monitoring each dealer""s return time.
A player rating typically comprises a player""s account, average bet, buy-in amounts, time-in, time-out and win/loss information. The method in use for rating players at table games requires handwritten forms to be manually entered into a database. This method of data acquisition is inefficient and inherently prone to error, and it is typical for this process to be accomplished through multiple personnel. This historical method of data acquisition is also inaccurate because dollar transactions below $100 are generally ignored because of the transaction costs required to monitor these small transactions, which presents certain opportunities for breaches in security as well. Casinos are also required by law to monitor and report transactions above certain thresholds. This legal requirement often requires a casino to rate unknown players. As an unknown player moves between table games, rating and/or establishing when the player has reached a particular threshold becomes increasingly difficult. Security cameras that are typically mounted in the ceiling of a casino are sometimes used to help resolve this issue. However, these cameras are elevated and usually oriented at an exterior orientation to the table game. They are also not dedicated to securing photographic records for positive identifications of players, but rather are provided to allow security personnel to make identifications, making it difficult to validate ratings.
Casino personnel are frequently required to reconstruct a session of play for a table game where there is a discrepancy in regard to a dealer""s action (i.e. a dealer takes or pays a bet incorrectly). In these situations, a supervisor attempts to replicate the session by taking the cards from the discard rack and redistributing them to the players according to the rules of the game, which is a time consuming process. If it is discovered that a dealer has in fact taken a player""s bet incorrectly, an unscrupulous player may claim a larger bet than was actually wagered, taking advantage of the confusing situation to cheat the casino.
These and other problems with the tracking of table game wagering, payouts, events, and status result in table games having higher losses and greater uncertainty than other types of casino games. Likewise, these problems also make monitoring of players and dealers at table games difficult and manpower-intensive.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method of data handling for table games are presented that overcome known problems with data handling for table games.
In particular, a system and method of data handling for table games are provided that allow table game data to be gathered and monitored to detect dealer mistakes, fraud, and to provide other useful functionality.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a table game system is provided. The table game system includes a position system that generates position data, such as the positions of one or more players and the value of cards, dice, roulette wheels, or other game table positions. A wager system generates wager data, such as the wager placed by each player at each position. A payout system receives the position data and the wager data and generates payout data, such as by using the position data to determine the outcome of the table game and the wager data to determine the payout data based on the outcome of the table game.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a table game system that allows the complex transactions occurring at table games, such as blackjack, roulette, and craps, to be monitored and stored. The present invention thus helps to track transactions without requiring human observation and data entry, and can use data from such transactions to detect fraudulent activities, mistakes, or for other suitable purposes.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention together with other important aspects thereof on reading the detailed description that follows in conjunction with the drawings.